


Sold and bought.

by Die_tbh



Series: Random stories [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: An imagine based off of a tumblr post I found, I just had to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_tbh/pseuds/Die_tbh
Summary: Sam finds out she's just been sold... but to who? None other than Magnus the Rogue! She isn't very happy about this however.
Series: Random stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595557





	Sold and bought.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry, fuck you.
> 
> Also all the stories in (random stories) are kinda old so yeah.

I woke up, the sun shining through my beautiful glass window. I pulled my beautiful blonde hair into a long ponytail which complimented my diamond blue eyes. I started to get dressed, putting on a bape hoodie, Gucci sweatpants and some fresh Yeezy's. I stared at my thin and petite body, I was looking like a god. Not long after my stupid stepmother busted through the door "Hey slag," she said "I needed money get me some ciggies so I sold you, ya sket."  
"Who did you sell me to?" I asked, sweat dripping down my flawless face. Soon after Magnus from Minecraft Story Mode busted through my closet door. I felt my eyes tear up.  
'why this motherfucker' I thought as tears flood through my eyes. My stepmother sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Pack your shit slag, your plane leaves in an hour." And with that she left my room leaving myself and Magnus just standing there. I stood there in shock... After all my stepmother did for me- Well she did jack shit but she can't just sell me! Not to this motherfucker! How much did she even sell me for??  
"Your mother is right, you should start packing." He said in his gruff voice, he sounds just like a chain smoker and I do not mean the music band. I let the tension out of my shoulders as I started to pack my shit up, all my Gucci clothes and Versace. Did I mention my real mother was rich and gave me all of her money inheritance? Anyways I packed my stuff up and got ready to leave with my..... my.... my new guardian :( 

We walked to the airport in awkward silence, Magnus coughed to get my attention but I just ignored him. He coughed louder which annoyed me more but I ignored him once again. HE WON'T STOP COUGHING OH MY FUCKING GOD. Is it because he's an actual chain smoker?? I finally decided to give in and turned my attention towards the bald man who now owned me.  
"What do you fucking want?" I asked with an enormous amount of sass.  
"Language missy. Also I should tell you that the other members will be there too." Magnus the fucker said to me. I rolled my eyes. Other members? Yeah ok if they are any worse than Magnus I will commit not alive.

We hopped into the plane and flew to gods know where.


End file.
